Demon 2p Germany x Angel Reader
by Hetalia1643
Summary: You are an angel that is trying to show how good you are at your job, but what if love gets in the way? A forbidden love. Contains profanity aka cuss words.


This was a request from Tammydy and I enjoyed writing it. This is just a prologue so if you want it to continue then tell me in the comments below. If you want any characters to appear in it then also tell me along with anything you want to happen.

WARNING: contains mild language.

_

You fluttered nervously waiting for your name to be called. Today was probably one of the most important days of your life, today you were becoming a full fledged angel. You felt the person next to you nudge your arm. "Stop moving!" the British voice hissed, "You're looking unprofessional!"

You rolled your eyes. "Come on Arthur!" you whispered to your companion, "How can I stand still! I'm finally going to mean something!"

He snorted shaking his head so his messy pale blonde hair flung in different directions. "How you graduated is a mystery," he muttered, "You can't stay on topic for a moment." You smiled giving him a friendly shove.

"Aw don't be so grumpy! Keep that up you'll be washing the windows of all the mansions for the rest of eternity!" you retorted.

"And I'll be doing it with a smile on my face," he snapped showing a grin.

You had known Arthur for literally forever. He had been there through all of the crazy training and sometimes he could be a little too stiff sometimes but he only did it for your sake. "Someone has to take this stuff seriously," he would always say when you asked.

Today you were proud to be graduating with your best friend. You had practically spent the whole morning brushing through your (h/l) (h/c) hair and making sure the type of white you were wearing complemented your (e/c) eyes. Of course he had scolded you saying it was vanity but you didn't care, you had to look nice when becoming a official pawn of God.

"(f/n)!" a voice boomed. You practically jumped out of your skin but after giving Arthur's hand a quick squeeze you headed up to the podium.

The angel at the top was Gabrielle and he looked pretty stoned face for a change. But once you saw the smile in his eyes you relaxed. "Place your right hand on the Book of Life," he ordered.

Shaking with nerves and excitement, you did as you were told. Your hand buzzed as it made contact with the holy paper sharpening your senses. "Do you, (f/n) (l/n), accept to abide by the laws of the Lord, to enforce the commandments, and to stand against all things unholy or sinful?"

"I do," you said confidently.

"Then I, Gabrielle, in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit hereby graduate you into a full fledged angel," he moved over revealing the white throne. The power of the heavenly being in front of you almost made you shrink back but you kept your hand glued to the book.

God the Father stretched out his arm and poked your forehead with his index finger. A surge of power shot through you, almost like adrenaline. Honestly, the feeling was painful yet you wanted it to last forever.

Then Jesus did likewise this time a more peaceful flow of energy. Then the Holy Spirit sent another burst through your blood stream. This one was equally powerful just slightly more of a surprisingly accelerating. All of a sudden you wanted to jump right off of those steps, shoot down to earth, and defend all things good from evil.

"Open your left hand," the voice ordered. It was firm, yet it was kind and loving. You did as you were told and immediately bright light danced above your palm cascading various colors of pure beauty. Your eyes were immediately transfixed and it formed into a symbol.

Your wings starting warping sending jolts of electricity throughout your nervous system. The transformation cause you to let out a scream but it was luckily muffled.

Finally the light faded and you collapsed to the ground breathing hard. "Rise," the three voice ringed in unison, "(f/n) (l/n), Earth scout."

You managed to get to your feet and held your head up high as you turned and faced everyone. They cheered singing your name in a heavenly manner (well duh it's going to be heavenly) as you walked down to join them. Arthur smiled at you before he went up.

His transformation was beyond the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. His golden hair lashed out in different directions and his emerald green eyes almost seemed aflame. Yet, he didn't make a sound as his body convulsed from the force of the changes, he absolutely glowed.

"Arthur Kirkland Earth Scout!" the voice boomed once again. He kept a stone face as the crowd of angels roared clapping, but none of them with the same enthusiasm as you.

"Artie that was amazing!' you squealed as he got over to you. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah... whatever..." he ran his fingers through his hair, "But Earth Scout? I wasn't expecting that for either of us..."

A Earth Scout went down to Earth and searched for the evil in the world. Sometimes it would be as simple as soothing a broken mortal, other times it would reach very difficult proportions such as killing a demon. Demons were a big problem down in Earth especially since all of the humans seemed to be into rebelling.

You had grown up hearing the stories of the terrible things the scouts faced when fighting a demon. It was supposed to scare young angels to not poke their noses where they don't belong but for you they sparked your interest. How amazing it would be if you could rid the world of those horrid demons?

"You want to go up there and ask God if he made a mistake?" you retorted as you both made your way to your house, "Maybe say he miscalculated your destiny?" He glared at you.

"Why don't you go stuff your head in the river?" he hissed flying off to his own room. You couldn't help but smirk at his little tantrum. He was kind of adorable when he got angry. Tomorrow though, you were going to have the time of your life.

MEANWHILE...

Lutz wiped his brow, Devil it was hot down here...

"Hey L!" a voice yelled, "Get'a off your ass and help'a us out!" He chuckled and flipped off the speaker.

"Do it yourself Lucy!" he leaned against his chair, "I zhink you can do it yourself, or do you need to get on your big boy pants first? I vouldn't vant you to be uncomfortable." The Italian glared at him.

"Very funny'a Lutz," he hissed, "I told you not'a to call me Lucy! It's-a Luiciano!" The German shrugged stretching.

"Whatever, besides," he winked, "Lucy fits your personality much better." Luiciano scowled and chucked a rock at him.

"We don't have'a time for this! We need'a to be ready for'a tomorrow's shift and if you'a just sit around waiting'a to be served like the'a devil himself you'll be stuck'a on guard patrol." Lutz wrinkled his nose and scratched at one of the scars on his face.

"Ja... I don't vant to have to drag zhose miserable souls down here," he stood up, "Zheir screaming and begging for a second chance and forgiveness and mercy gives me headaches." The Italian smiled slightly.

"Oh and those'a horrible sunburns you get'a from the lake of fire'a," he did a mock shiver, "So horrible! Hey it's better'a then going down there and'a be in charge of torturing'a them. I like to do'a the mental torturing on the'a live humans."

"You and me bozh," the violet eyed nation agreed, "zhe vomen aren't as pretty as well." Lucy laughed.

"You got'a that right!" he sighed and glanced at the work load, "Well the'a sooner we get this finished'a the sooner we can meet'a those sexy hot human bellas." Lutz grinned and hefted a crate on his shoulders opening up his black leathery wings.

"Zhen let's get to it!" The German demon had been in Satan's court for over two centuries and the job has always been fun for him. Sure it was sweltering in the world of the dead but other then that he enjoyed doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Yet, something was missing inside of his black heart.

The mortals that come down here are always begging to see people they care about or tell them how to go to heaven so they wouldn't face the same fate. If he died... who would he be crying for? Sure Luiciano was a good friend, but would the Italian care if he died? Did he really love him?

He knew that answer was no but he couldn't help but wonder, could he ever find someone to love?

No, that was impossible.

No one could ever love a demon.

~THE NEXT DAY IN HEAVEN- TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY AMERICAN CHEESEBURGERS~

You jumped to your feet racing to the gate. Today was the day, the day you went to Earth for the first time. All you wanted to know was what you would find on the cold cruel planet...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
